Dawn
by Virivie
Summary: "I'm Kisame, and as you already know, this is Itachi. We are Akatsuki and you are coming with us." KagomexAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Kagome thought she was in the feudal era for a while. She really did. It was like the feudal era in many ways. She had woken up in a forest without any of her friends or Naraku in sight. She had searched the area for any sightings of Inuyasha's shiny silver hair, Shippo's bushy red tail, Miroku's purple robes or Sango's gigantic weapon. Her own weapon was strapped onto her back. Her last resort was screaming their names in hope that maybe Inuyasha's increased sense of hearing would pick up her cries. When she heard multiple loud rustles she thought she was under attack and fumbled to get her bow.

A sigh of relief left her lips when she saw a flock of birds disperse.

At first she had stayed in the general area she woke up in with hope that her friends would find her since she couldn't recognize this particular landscape. But after waiting for a few hours she rethought her idea to stay.

Sure she would survive by herself for a while. After all, living in the feudal era for years wasn't a complete waste. But then things started to feel wrong.

She couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed like there was something out of place.

As more time pressed on she got more nervous. In the past her mere presence would tip off youkai to come and attack her. Add the Shikon Jewel and she was almost irresistible to the youkai. Before the group had protected her from the youkai but now she was practically defenseless. All she had was her bow and a few arrows. If a demon decided to get close she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

_Damn it! Where am I? I need to find Inuyasha quickly! _Kagome kicked a fallen log. She was fed up with being lost. She stopped what she was doing and plopped down on the log. She removed her bow for more comfort but kept it close just in case. _What if Naraku got to them? No! It couldn't be. _

The last thing she remembered was fighting with Naraku. She was facing off with Naraku with an arrow drawn. The last thing she saw was his sinister grin before she blacked out.

_That's it! I'll just go to the nearest village and ask for directions back to Inuyasha's forest._ Kagome thought. She used her hands to push herself off the log and strapped her bow back on.

She decided to head in the direction where the undergrowth was less wild. She didn't want to trip or get anything from the raised roots or plants. But it turns out it just wasn't her week. Even by taking what looked like the easier path she constantly had to watch out for some low branches and high roots. Her clothing often got caught and she wished she wasn't wearing her school uniform. If she didn't gently remove her skirt from the area it would tear and sometimes she didn't notice, resulting in a nasty fall and a shorter skirt.

She huffed angrily. She hoped she would find a village soon because she was starting to get mad.

After trekking through the forest she felt like nothing had been accomplished. It was still all trees, grass and plants. She stopped for camp when she stumbled upon a river. That was always good! She could follow the river and find a village. Most villages started around bodies of water for convenience.

Kagome always got grossed out when Inuyasha would bring them dead animals and expect Kagome to cook it for them. She didn't even want to touch the animal after seeing the dull and blurry look in their eyes and to see blood coming from their mouths and necks. Inuyasha had taking to skinning and preparing the animal so all she had to do was cook the slabs of meat but it still grossed her out. She took to eating fish more often than animal.

She shuddered in revulsion. Some plain fish and whatever edible fruit or vegetables she could find around the area would be fine for her. Her only trouble would be catching the fish since Shippo and Inuyasha usually did that.

Local branches were collected and she left her bow at the bank sitting on the branches so she could fish for dinner.

She had seen Shippo do it tons of times. He caught the fish easily with his bare hands.

The water was a cool temperature that soothed her tanned skin.

Kagome tried to catch fish herself but it seemed like they would all run away from her. After realizing that chasing them would be futile she stood in one spot, hoping that the fish would swim by her. One particularly large fish started nibbling on her leg and she set out to grab it. As her hands closed around the fish it easily swam out of her hands. Damn it!

Shippo had made it look so easy! That's because he had _claws_, she realized shortly after. She guessed that an arrow would have to do. She could use it like a spear. She stepped out of the water to grab an arrow but that's when everything went wrong.

She immediately froze up when she felt like she was being watched. Kagome tried to keep her cool so she wouldn't tip her watcher off. She could sense something! The person was somewhere behind her on the other side of the bank. She got back into the water and pretended to be waiting for some fish while she concentrated on what she was feeling from the person's strange aura.

If it wasn't for her miko powers she never would have knew someone was there. She would have dismissed it as some freaky feeling or Naraku watching over their group from Kanna's mirror, again. He never left her alone! Maybe it was Naraku and he was out to get her while she was all alone! He was going to kill her off and no one would find her dead body because he would have disposed of it or maybe even absorbed her into his body. She had seen him done so with countless other demons before. She hoped he wouldn't do it to her. She didn't want to be part of him.

Kagome willed herself to calm down. If she was too tense he would know something was up. The feeling wasn't the same. Usually, when Naraku was around she felt shivers crawl down her spine and her fingers would automatically reach for her bow and arrows. This feeling was different. It was more of a tingle that made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Was it a demon?

She was slightly confused. It almost felt like a… hanyou!

Kagome turned around happily and called out to where she could feel the aura emanating from, "Inuyasha!"

Nothing happened. She could still feel the aura there but it wasn't moving.

It wasn't Inuyasha! He would have jumped out and started to yell obscenities at her. If it was anyone else in her group they would have come out happily to join her. Except maybe if it was Miroku, he was always trying to peep on Sango and Kagome.

She quickly got out of the water and ran toward where she had put her bow down.

"Come out!" She yelled bravely. Pointing her drawn arrow toward the source of youki she felt.

Two men, instead of the one hanyou she originally thought, stepped out from what seemed like nowhere. If she hadn't known they were there she would have thought they appeared out of thin air! She didn't see anything move with their appearance.

And what an appearance they made.

The taller man, if she could even call him a man, had strange blue-gray skin and blue hair to go with it. He had marks on his cheeks that reminded Kagome of the gills fish had. He also carried a weapon large enough to compare to Sango's! The shorter man wasn't carrying any weapon that Kagome could see but he was just as intimidating as the taller man. He had black hair and deep bags under his eyes. His eyes were an eerie red and she could see a strange pattern in his eyes. She could feel a something powerful emanating from his eyes so she immediately looked away.

At first glance she thought maybe they were just a couple trying to go on their way but quickly dismissed that idea. Sure they were wearing matching clothing but so did people in cults. She wasn't normally one to judge from appearances but if she did she would have to say she thought these people were in a cult!

The blue man had a smile that screamed dangerous and the other had a blank face on that screamed unfriendly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Itachi!" The blue man said. "Do you think she's a ninja?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. _Ninja_?

"Don't give away names so freely." The shorter man, Itachi, stated.

Maybe they were delusional. Or maybe they were playing a game? No. They didn't look like the type. They were serious about this.

Kagome decided to keep silent to hear what they had to say.

"Itachi! Look at the weapon she's carrying!"

"Ninja's don't use bows."

"This one is special?"

"Just kill her. Pein told us not to be spotted by anyone other than Kyuubi."

"Aw, You're no fun!" The blue man said as his hand reached for the gigantic weapon strapped onto his back.

When Kagome heard this she immediately panicked and shot her arrow. She was left gaping when he seemed to disappear. A second later he was in front of her with his sword drawn. _Crap_!

His sword narrowly missed her but took her bow. When his sword hit the ground she almost couldn't believe what she saw. It was heavy like Sango's weapon too. The man's weapon went deep into the soil and he picked up the weapon with as much ease as she could pick up her bow.

_Why? _Why did these things always happen to her? She quickly ran over her options. Stay and die or run for it.

She would take her chances and run.

_Who are they?_ Kagome thought darkly. The moment she turned around to run she could have sworn she heard the blue man laugh! Taking barely three steps he was upon her again.

His giant sword tore through her shoulder this time and she cried out in pain.

She needed to do something soon or these thugs would really kill her! Running was not an option since he proved to be faster than she was. He must be a demon! She concluded. Depending on his looks she would say he was part shark. So that was why he didn't hesitate to come after her. Shark demons tended to be a smidge more bloodthirsty than other demons.

In this case her miko ki would work against him.

Kaede had tried to teach her how to channel her energy into the area around her or even parts of her body but Kagome hadn't listened. She had run off to play with Shippo, argue with Inuyasha, talk with Sango and Miroku or took a trip home. She regretted not listening to Kaede now.

She knew the basics though. "Concentrate… grasp energy… direct…"

The shark demon advanced on her again. This time she held her place, confusing her enemy. He continued his attack

She searched inside her for her miko ki and smiled when she caught it. When Kisame got close enough she extended her hands and her hand sparked with the pink energy.

With her good hand sparked up with energy she tried to hit him. When her fist connected to his lower abdomen nothing happened. Her hands had sparked out! She must have lost concentration thinking that she had won.

She looked up at his expression and all the color from her face quickly left.

He was smirking and at that moment she knew she was doomed.

He brought his sword down and in a vain attempt to block his swing she crossed her arms above her head.

"Don't kill her."

Kagome jumped in surprise. She had forgotten there was another man here. The moment Itachi said that the demon stopped and lowered his weapon. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to die!

"What is it, Itachi?" He asked.

Kagome glanced at Itachi, his eyes were set in a hard glare and she felt as if his eyes could pierce through her soul. She quickly looked away again. She got shivers whenever she looking at those eyes. It didn't help that she could feel his eyes try to analyze her every move and purpose.

"Her chakra… It's pink."

"So what?"

"Chakra should be blue."

"Oh! I see! Is she a Jinchuuriki? Kyuubi had red chakra!"

"I don't know." There were so many questions running through their heads. _Is she a Jinchuuriki? Why was she in Konoha? Shouldn't anyone in the Akatsuki be following her? What if she wasn't a Jinchuuriki?_

Having a bout of bravery she questioned them, "What's a Jinchuuriki?"

The two looked a bit surprised to see her talk. Ok, the shark demon looked surprised and the man looked impassive. Usually their enemy would be screaming in rage or completely quiet with fear. This one was neither. Kagome had been kidnapped and attacked so many times she grew a sort of emotional immunity toward them. Inuyasha would save her! He always did.

"An individual with a Bijuu sealed within them." Itachi stated.

"Bijuu?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Tailed demons," Shark man piped up. Adding, "I don't think this is a Jinchuuriki…"

"Hey! I have a name. It's Kagome!" She shouted indignantly.

"In that case you have to come with us. Leader-Sama would be interested in you." Itachi said grimly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come with us."

Considering this man has been giving orders to the shark demon the whole time she assumed that Itachi was stronger. And she would rather be awake than knocked out and carried around like sack of potatoes.

"Alright," She agreed.

The shark man looked a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to kill her. But a kinder smile grew on his face when he realized he would have someone to talk to other than the walking icicle that people liked to call his partner.

"I'm Kisame, and as you already know, this is Itachi. We are Akatsuki and you are coming with us."

A/N: I know I shouldn't start another fic before finishing my other one (because I'm easily distracted) but this idea just ran through my head and I'm stuck on my other one. I know this is very cliché and over done but really, how many ways are there to start a InuNaru crossover? I'll try not to god mode Kagome like everyone else did . I will not mix her miko ki with demon ki (that's just preposterous!). And I will not make _every_ guy in Naruto fall in love with her. _Just a few xD_

Also! I have never watched Shippuden so all this information is either from before Shippuden or found through research and my brother xD If I make mistakes just tell me. I'm not perfect. There will probably be a lot. This chapter comes to you totally unedited:0 Feel free to correct me!

Reviews help juice out the next chapter xD


	2. Chapter 2

Five reviews and seventeen alerts! Something isn't adding up… I have more favorites than reviews 0.o

Thanks for your support and for lovelyanimeangel, Marshi, Kagome Lady of Darkness, tinabug and merlyn1382 for reviewing!

OOC MAY OCCUR

_At the base…_

"Damn it, Itachi!" Kagome shouted, grabbing the torn clothing by her arm and pressing the cut made by Itachi's quick and silent kunai. "I told you I'm not a ninja spy sent to locate and destroy the Akatsuki."

The feminine shout rang through the empty corridors of the Akatsuki base, causing its residents to stir. No one ever shouted in their base. Their only female member, Konan, was silent and liked to keep to herself.

"You looked surprised when you saw the base…" Itachi justified himself. After a while he got more assured that this wasn't a ninja spy. She was more oblivious and obnoxious than the Kyuubi. She acted like they were no threat to her person at all.

"Because I've never seen anything like it!" She said, rolling her eyes. She was lucky she had dealt with demons for the past few years. He moved with the speed of a lesser demon but was still precise. If she had moved a second too slow she would have been dead. She had still been injured but at least she wasn't dead.

Deidara was the first to act on his curiosity.

"Who's the girl, un?" He asked, his one visible eye accessing her worth.

Kagome would say he was cute if she wasn't in such a weird position. She was currently hostage of the Akatsuki, a "spy" and bleeding. He had long blond hair with his bangs hanging over one eye. His eye color was hard to distinguish but she would have to say it was a cool gray or blue. He wore the same outfit that Itachi and Kisame wore and had an inquisitive smirk on his face.

"We don't know!" Kisame supplied. "We're taking her to leader-sama."

"Again, I'm right here." Kagome said with a pout. Itachi sometimes put her on edge. He constantly tried to test her capability and words. She found Kisame was fun to be around as long as he wasn't trying to kill you… or someone else. "And I could use some medical attention before going to see 'leader-sama'."

"I'm Deidara, un. I could give you attention." He said, with a suggestive smirk.

Kagome flushed. Kisame laughed. Itachi hit the back of his head.

"Come," Itachi said, expecting Kagome to follow after him. She looked between Kisame, Deidara and Itachi before deciding out of all of them she could trust Itachi's words. He hadn't led her wrong yet. He had been the one treating the wounds she had gotten along the way. She didn't know what Deidara's intentions were and Kisame like to play around.

The commotion had brought another member of the Akatsuki out of their dwellings, though. Stopping in front of Kagome was a hyperactive boy with an orange mask on his face.

"Tobi is surprised to see someone as pretty as you here! What is your name?" He asked, excited, already deciding to hug the startled female. Kagome blushed even harder. Were all the guys here crazy flirts?

"Kagome," she called back meekly. When he had tackle-hugged her he had also tackled the air out of her lungs. In her line of sight all she could see was the top of his orange mask and his inky black hair… Sort of like Itachi's but a lot shorter.

Kisame took this time to pull Tobi off her, "She can't breathe, idiot!"

"Yeah, don't get all touchy touchy with Kagome!" Deidara yelled from the other side of Kagome.

Itachi glared. Idiots. Now that Tobi was here, yelling at the top of his lungs, he was sure that the rest of the Akatsuki were going to co-

"Will you bitches shut the fuck up? I'm trying to fucking sleep." Hidan cursed.

A cranky Kakuzu followed behind him. "It's ten in the morning."

A lecherous smile crept onto Hidan's face when he saw the girl among the crowd. Was she new meat? "Why hello there, little one."

"Not interested." Kagome said back flatly. She hoped the silver haired males companion didn't start hitting on her too. She so didn't need this in her life right now.

"Can we sell her?" Kakuzu said frankly.

Kagome bristled at this comment, "HEY! I am not an item. I don't have a price!"

"Everyone has a price." Kakuzu smiled. He was not wearing his usual attire because he had just woken up to the loud racket that was the girl in front of him and the rest of his faction. He was simply dressed in a black tank and black pants. There was stitch like markings running through his mouth and around his arms. He was currently shoeless and felt a little underdressed but who was going to judge him? If the rest of the Akatsuki brought anything up he could easily beat them up or cut their pay. He didn't know what he would do about the girl, though. What if leader-sama wanted her unharmed? Well she was bleeding so probably not…

Kagome on the other hand knew not to stare. She had seen weirder and didn't want him to feel awkward. She sometimes got self conscious about the scars she got in the feudal era but luckily the only people who have seen them were Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango. They never judged her and for that she was glad.

She briefly wondered why he had so many stitches but decided not to ask. She didn't know him well enough.

"I don't. I can't be bought. And believe me; people have tried to sell me to no avail."

His smile broadened, "We will see."

Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Hidan watched the verbal battle on the sidelines. Tobi couldn't keep his excitement contained though, and decided to speak up. "Kagome is priceless!" He shouted exuberantly, going in for another hug. His partner grabbed him by the neckline of his cloak.

"I thought you were under attack."

"**But it turns out you guys were just acting foolish in front of a woman."**

Kagome jumped at the new appearance of this massive… being. He was even more peculiar than the stitched up man she was just arguing with. His black and white face was framed by two gigantic green plant-like attachments. His hair was a grassy green and his eyes were an interesting golden shade. He wore the same cloak as his faction but what interested her was the fact that it was two people speaking.

When the softer, sweeter voice spoke only the white part of his face moved. The voice with a dark undercurrent in his tone synchronized with the black part of his face.

_Owwww._ She thought. When she had jumped the blood started flowing through her arm wound.

Deidara started to scold Zetsu and Tobi while Hidan started to scream profanities and Kakuzu rubbed his temples between bouts of glares shot at the loud group. Kisame tried to calm everyone down. It was pure hell.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short but I have to get this checked out. I'm sure we can meet again sometime." Kagome interrupted them, feeling a headache coming on.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kagome Higurashi. Leader-sama may not be so kind as to let you live after discovering the source of your strange powers. If he decides to let you live you must swear allegiance. Since you have already seen the base any betrayal will lead to instant death." Itachi stated. His tone was hard and straight, making Kagome frown.

"Whatever. Can we just patch me up and go to see this leader everyone has been talking about?"

_To Be Continued…_

Sorry it's late and sounds a little rushed and choppy. I did this pretty quickly because I'm really busy with school and everything T.T It's a wonder I found any time for this…

Sorry for any wild OOCness. I don't like serious stories and while Inuyasha is one of my favorite anime's I've only been watching the first few episodes lately. Kagome is quite loud and brash xD But she's cute that way. And when she's that way Itachi knows she not a ninja spy.

I apologize to any Seikatsu fans. I haven't been getting feedback for that story at all. It makes it seem pointless to continue. Two reviewers and one or two alerts and favorites seem pretty dreary.

So reviews do help:D

It's easy, even a simple "cool" would be awesome encouragement!

I do read every review and I really appreciate them. If you'd like me to reply to your PM simple state so or ask a question. I'd love to talk to my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to these guys for reviewing!

Emerald Time, WraithReaper, sousie, Kenjo, YunaNeko, p00piehead, ImploringIdeal, Fire and Ice Dragon, sexy midnight miko, Lozenger12 & all the anonymous people.

merlyn1382- Right now xD Cookies to you for reviewing both chapters!:D

grimmich- I didn't really want to god mode Kagome. I did give her some power… But she slipped up xD Lol. Don't worry. She'll develop her powers better and be totally kick ass!

martika25- Welllll read on my friend~

&Thanks for the alerts and favorites!

I had this all written up a while ago but I received no reviews or messages so I was sad T.T But then I realized... I forgot to post it. Lol. I'm a bit forgetful.

Anywayyy, enjoy!

-V

Kagome winced in pain when Itachi tugged on her bandage.

He had wrapped it well and she knew he was really only trying to help but ouch! Everything was more sensitive when it was cut open and bleeding. He needed to be a little more careful.

Luckily, Itachi was a keen observer. His eyes took in everything they could and he saw her flinch whenever he would wrap the bandages too tight. He made a small effort to relax and finish her bandage slower. It wouldn't do him any good to damage her even more.

Lord knows how long she would complain about him "manhandling" her.

"Leader-sama will be waiting for you." Itachi said, trying to keep her mind off of his ministrations. He didn't really mind staring; he got it all the time, but he would prefer to do his work without scrutiny- the reason why Kisame was standing outside of the door instead of waiting inside.

"Hm… What's he like?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He's different." Itachi responded blandly.

"Oh, like how?"

"He likes to keep to himself."

"So do you!" Kagome smarted.

Itachi had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Yes, he liked to keep to himself but still... everyone knew everything about him. He was followed, a nicer word for stalked, throughout his life and everything he has done in the past was talked about everywhere. Even back in Konoha, a small decision, like the purchase of incense would make the gossip rise up.

_He's buying it for his secret girlfriend! _Was a popular speculation.

_He's buying it for his secret boyfriend!_ That one was quickly squashed down by the angry mob of fangirls.

He had bought them for his mother. They were her favorite.

"Pein is different."

Pein was a very private person. The only one who got close to him was Konan and occasionally he would see him talk to Zetsu. Both of those members were also big mysteries.

Kagome snorted. That was probably all she would be getting out of him.

"Done," Itachi stood to put away the first aid kit. It was gigantic and held almost anything Kagome could think of when it came to medical aid. Kagome had stared at it in amazement, deciding not to question it and leave it be.

Itachi didn't look back as he opened the door to leave.

Kisame had been staring out the window. There was nothing else to look at. The windows were heavily tinted so no one could look in. They could see out, but there was a light grey film over the regular bright view he saw when he was outdoors, unhindered. When the door had slid open, Kisame straightened up and turned toward the fast moving Uchiha. He was already walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome scrambled up, and followed him through the hallways.

"He isn't… cruel, is he?" She questioned, giving Kisame a small smile of acknowledgement.

"It depends." Itachi stated, his footsteps an even rhythm.

He knew that if Kagome was indeed a bijuu then she would have to get the demon extracted and she would most likely die in the process. Every jinchuriki had died in the process of the demon extraction so far and he refused to hold any hope for her.

-V

Upon entering the secret door, Kagome saw a lone figure standing in the room. A pretty girl with blue hair and a white origami flower nestled between her locks wore the customary black with red clouds cloak that everyone in this… cult seemed to be wearing.

"Pein." She called upon seeing the duo.

Kagome looked around for the person she called.

A man stepped out behind some curtains but Kagome couldn't see him clearly because he was shrouded by shadows. All she could see was his fiery auburn hair and the piercings that adorned his ears. She took a double take at the amount she saw litter the appendage. She couldn't count the piercing he had both of her hands!

"What have you brought me?" The man, Pein, said, turning to examine the newcomer.

His eyes seemed to glow in the shadows. They were like nothing Kagome had ever seen before. And she had seen some strange things. His eyes were orange with a regular pupil but there were rings around his pupils that extended to his iris and sclera.

"We found this girl in the forest. She exhibits a strange, possibly dangerous power. Upon seeing us she had a bow drawn and her arrow arrow glowed pink. When Kisame destroyed her bow and attacked her she attempted to strike back. Her hands also took on the pink glow the arrow had but faded before she could land the blow."

"It felt like it would burn!" Kisame pipped up. The hairs on the back of his neck had rose in alarm and his senses felt a little muddy when Kagome had summoned her strange powers. He thought he was lucky that it had defected when she tried to attack him.

"She did not struggle when you brought her here?"

"At first she attacked us and tried to run away but when she found that her efforts were all in vain she eventually gave up. She knows that we are stronger than she is."

"Demonstrate your powers." Pein instructed Kagome.

"I need a bow to channel my powers…" Kagome hesitantly explained. "I cannot summon them upon will."

"Itachi, kill her." Pein stated. He could sense no lie from her but he knew that his fellow Akatsuki members would not lie to him. He wanted to see her powers and from what he deduced from the conversation her powers came out in dangerous situations.

Itachi said nothing when he attacked Kagome.

She, on the other hand, squealed in surprised when Itachi turned on her and attacked. It was like he had pulled those weapons out of nowhere!

She felt a little betrayed but what could she expect? He had threatened and attacked her on their journey to the base.

Kagome barely dodged the thrown kunai, she believe it was called.

In another instant Itachi was upon her with _another one_.

_Where was he hiding those?_

He pressed the knife to her neck and if Kagome hadn't fallen over, startled, she would be missing her head, or at least a large chunk of her neck. _He's serious!_ Kagome thought in panic, her hands moving to grasp her neck. Luckily it was a small cut, it wasn't serious but it still stung.

_I don't have a weapon!_ She quickly scanned the room and found the kunai he had thrown at her previously was next to her. When Itachi approached her once again, she grasped the kunai in her hands and hastily got up.

She could feel her heart pounding loudly. Her blood flowed with adrenaline and her senses were slightly enhanced. Unbeknownst to her, her powers had started to manifest, and infused into the kunai.

She threw the kunai at his approaching form and got a surprise when she noticed that the kunai reacted like an arrow. When she threw it it held that pink glow that her arrows normally had.

Unfortunately for her, Itachi easily deflected it.

"Stop," Pein's voice reached Kagome's ears. She swore her heart stopped beating for a moment because Itachi was a second away from dismembering her. Itachi froze and turned his gaze to Pein.

"Has it occurred to you that it might be an illusion?" Pein questioned.

"No," Kisame spoke up, reminding Kagome he was still there. In her battle she had forgotten there was audience. "I could _feel_ it."

"Why would she make an illusion like that? It had done nothing."

"Hmm… This is peculiar… Chakra is blue. It is only different with the bijuu…" Pein contemplated. "We have located most of the bijuu and all the bijuu we have come in contact with know that they are bijuu. They at least know a little about their power…"

"Tell me girl, what are you?"

"A miko," Kagome explained easily. They were after her powers the entire time? She would have explained earlier if they had only asked.

"A miko?" Pein reiterated. He had heard of those in old myths.

"A priestess," Kagome said, hoping they would get her gist. When she recieved an empty look from Itachi and Kisame she was started to doubt she was in the Feudal Era anymore. Back in the Feudal Era everyone knew about priestesses. If these were humans they would give her respect for helping protect villages from rogue youkai. If these were regular youkai she would get looks of distrust and wariness. The looks of distrust and wariness she got but she the fact that they questioned her meant they were not youkai. Or they lived under a giant rock.

"Hmm…" From Pein's knowledge priestess's were the naturally enemy of demons- or in other words the bijuu. So with her help he would be able to capture the jinchuriki easier!

"You will join the Akatsuki." He said, giving Kagome a calculating once over.

"But-"

"If you choose to abandon Akatsuki you will die." Pein said with a slight glare.

Kagome gulped down her protests and nodded.

"Good, Itachi, Kisame, get her situated. She will join you on your hunt for the Kyuubi."

-V

"What happens now?" Kagome asked hesitantly when they were a safe distance away from "leader-sama."

"You will stay with us." Itachi said as if it explained everything. Kisame had gone to get Kagome an Akatsuki cloak and ring.

"But I have somewhere to be!" She protested, briefly remembering Inuyasha and the gang back in the Feudal Era.

"It does not matter."

"If I don't get back to my friends the world could very well be over. I would like to go back to the place you found me!" She huffed.

Itachi turned to her with a muted amused expression, "The world will end? You are being dramatic."

"I'm serious! If you don't bring me back Inuyasha will come for me!"

"You will be heavily monitored until you are deemed trustworthy. You may not go anywhere without myself or Kisame. Disobedience will lead to your death." He said, thinking over her last statement in his head. _Who was Inuyasha? _"Do not attempt escape."

Kagome blanched, not sure how far she could push him. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Capture Kyuubi."

Red filled her vision when she bumped into a hard wall. Her hands reached out to brace her fall but it never came. The wall she had bumped into caught her before she could hit the ground.

Turns out that wall happened to be another man in this gang. Something seemed extremely off about him... Kagome couldn't feel anything from this man. Usually with humans she could sense this weak presence. With demons it almost felt like there was an aura that, when prodded, would try to override her own aura.

This man was completely blank.

_Maybe he's a robot._ Kagome joked.

The man didn't say anything as he set her upright. He merely raised one of his red eyebrows at her in a questioning manner. He turned to Itachi with the same look on his face.

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized. "Thank you for catching me!"

"Who are you?" The man said blunty.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" She shot back. It was like everyone here but so blunt they were bordered rude.

"Sasori, you?"

"Kagome," She said proudly.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Kagome could feel annoyance emanating from Itachi in waves. He hid it well but the little quirk of his lips downward gave him away. "She is a new recruit."

"Oh, we've found a replacement for Orochimaru?"

"Yes." Itachi answered.

Sasori looked at Kagome in a new light. Finally giving her an appreciative once over and Kagome could feel a blush rise up no matter how hard she tried to keep it down. This organization was filled with perverts!

"Who is Orochimaru?" Kagome asked with confusion. And what do you mean by _replacement? _She added in her head.

"Do not associate with him or any of his lackeys." Itachi warned.

"He was a member of the Akatsuki. Itachi beat him up and so he left." Sasori explained lousily, making Itachi sound like the bad guy in this situation.

"He was trying to take my body."

"What?" Kagome blushed again, her mind leading her to rather Miroku like thoughts.

"He was trying to take over my body." Itachi amended, "He is older than he looks. To keep his youth and gain more power he transfers bodies whenever he finds a stronger host. I was too strong for him to overcome so he left in search of a different body." _My brother._

"I hate to leave so suddenly but I have urgent matters to attend to. See you around," Sasori bid his farewell, making sure to brush up against Kagome before he left. She immediately straightened up when his shoulder touched her and she almost shivered because she could feel him there physically but she couldn't feel his presence spiritually. _And he's cold_!

Sasori would have stayed longer to interrogate the new girl but he was in a rush because he was supposed to have been off on his mission _yesterday_. A delay had been caused by none other than the violent Hidan. One of his puppets had been destroyed in one of his crazy rampages. He said Jashin wanted to try something new so he had disemboweled his puppets and burned it in a fire. Hidan proceeded to dance around the ashes.

That's how Sasori had found him. It angered him more because Hidan had been doing his crazy ritual in his room!

"What was that about?" Kisame asked, popping out of nowhere and scaring the wits out of Kagome.

"Nothing much," Kagome answered, hand held above her heart, willing it to beat normally.

She was suddenly bombarded with a barrage of items as Kisame passed the items into her arms. She had initially thought she would just be receiving a cloak but not only had she received that, she had gotten an Akatsuki ring, a bamboo hat, new clothing and a lot of weapons.

"The hat is for cover when we venture into villages. We like to keep a low profile... At least until we get what we want!" Kisame joked, pointed to the items as he spoke about them. "You must wear the ring at all times. It may have a couple of effects on your body, specifically your nails." He said raising his hand to show the purple glaze it exhibited. She imagined Itachi painting his nails and giggled.

"We will begin to train you tomorrow. We can't you being a liability now. We have a reputation to upkeep!" Kisame spoke, pointing to some weapons and then continuing, "The fishnet clothing is best to wear under the cloak. Try not to travel too heavy. The cloak is made out of special material to keep you warm and dry while also being light enough to wear at all times."

"Sorry we don't have any girly clothing," Kisame said sheepishly. "You can ask Konan if she would be willing to share or we could always get some from the market."

"This is your room." Itachi pointed to a nondescript door. Kagome hoped she would remember the location. This place was big and all the hallways and doors looked exactly the same! There were three other doors beside hers in this hallway that looked the same.

"And that's our room!" Kisame pointed to the room in front of hers.

"Get some rest. We will start early tomorrow." Itachi ushered her into her room and closed the door behind her. She heard him utter a couple of strange words and a poof sound. _Did he just lock me in here? _She thought when she heard what sounded like a lot of locks being turned.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled, taking this opportunity to finally relax and take in her surroundings.

The room was like the rest of the hideout-bland. The walls were completely white and the room was sparsely decorated. There was a desk to the left of the door and she plopped her armful of items down. The ring they had been talking about rolled out of the pile and Kagome examined it.

It was a silver band with a wide circle on the top. The kanji for sky was etched onto the slate blue plaque on the ring. It was quite small, so Kagome placed it on the pinky finger of her left hand. She wouldn't be able to write comfortably if it was on her right.

Upon sliding the ring onto her finger her nails had turned into that dusky purple she had seen on the other members of the Akatsuki. She stared for a moment longer, deciding she had seen weirder things and turning her attention back to examining her room.

Next to the table she was currently stationed at was a wall closet. There were spare cloaks in there and a couple of hangers but not much else.

The bed she liked. It was a deep purple color with velvet soft covers. Kagome couldn't help herself as she jumped into her bed. _Just like home!_

_Inuyasha will barge in through the window any second, demanding that we stop wasting time and get back to shard hunting…_ Kagome froze at that thought. She had completely forgotten she had to escape in the fiasco she had been thrust into.

She needed to get back to her friends!

She looked around her room again, noticing that the only other things in the room were a tinted window and door connecting to a standard bathroom. Kagome moved toward the window seeing the bright crescent moon shining outside. It was already late!

Kagome tried to open the window but found even with all her might it wouldn't even budge.

She was stuck here.

-V

Sorry, this chapter wasn't very fun but it was necessary to get Kagome situated xD I think this is the longest chapter though! This one's a little longer than the first chapter. Lol. My second chapter was pretty short…

I like Sasori. So he's alive and partner's with Deidara. Too bad I had to send them off on a mission:P They'll be back (with love)!

For the sake of this story, Tobi and Zetsu are lone workers. And I know every member has a special ring on a certain finger but for the sake of this story just ignore that.

Remember to **review**!:D Tell me what you like/dislike/want to see because I don't really know where this is headed...


End file.
